EVIL
by Cirtiin
Summary: When a Brawl goes wrong, the villains decide to team up and take over the world. Not much of a problem, but when Crazy Hand decides to lead them and gets even more villains to help, Sonic and Tails must get everyone's help. Even Sonic's new rival.
1. Streak Joins the Brawl!

Chapter 1: Streak joins the brawl!

A flash of green caused Snake to ignore his current predicament with a few Primids. It was as gone as soon as it came, but so were the Primids. "What happened?" Snake said to the air.

* * *

Sonic was conversing with Tails inside his room in Brawl Castle talking about his upcoming match. "So if you just use spin ball on Game and Watch here, that leaves him open for an attack from Bowser, who's on your team." explained Tails. "Huh, yeah that makes sense." said Sonic which was a lie. '_Oh man, I really gotta learn more words or else I'll never understand Tails!_' thought Sonic. "Good luck Sonic!" shouted Tails. Sonic chuckled at him. After all he acted like he was Sonic's little brother, but when he spoke Sonic felt like the child.

He arrived at Smash Stadium with Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch in the room. "Hmph, do you know Game's partner Bowser?" asked Sonic. "No, he's apparently making a "big entrance". Arrogant prick most likely. Just like you Sonic." said Bowser. Of course he has to insult him somehow. '_Makes sense though_,' thought Sonic '_After all I constantly make fun of him for being slow."_ Sonic looked up at the clock and saw it counting down, Bowser wore a red headband while Sonic wore red gloves (them being the Red Team). Mr. Game and Watch was colored green as he was the Green Team.

The doors to the Waiting Room opened and the announcer, Master Hand, introduced the combatants. "On the Red Team," began Master Hand "we have Sonic the Hedgehog and Bowser!" Sonic and Bowser both did something to show off to the crowd. "On the Green Team are Mr. Game and Watch," continued Master Hand "and a new Brawler!" '_A new Brawler!"_ thought Sonic. The crowd went silent and then everyone heard the other set of doors open. "Hailing from Station Square coming in at 80 pounds and 3 feet 4 inches, only 14 years old…STREEEAK!"

A flash of green was seen coming out of the doors, and then stopped in the middle of the stadium. The hedgehog closely resembled Shadow in shape, but seemed to be just as cocky and arrogant as Sonic, maybe even more so. "Ha Ha! Too fast for ya! No way I'm gunna lose!" yelled Streak. His voice sounded so much like Jet that Sonic mistook him for the hawk at first but then saw him as a hedgehog. He spoke again this time to Mr. Game and Watch, but his voice was completely different this time. It sounded like Silver's.

Things didn't go according to plan. First, Sonic tried Tails' strategy, but it didn't work because of Streak. Second, Bowser tried to set Mr. Game and Watch on fire but it was put out and he was knocked off-stage because of Streak. Sonic was tired of this newbie. He couldn't just come in and steal his thunder. Then a flash of light caught his attention. The Smash Ball. Mr. Game and Watch went for it first, but Sonic used his spin ball to knock him off balance. And off the stage. Sonic went for it next, he kicked and punched as fast as he could to smash it and use Super Sonic, but he tired and fell. Then, Streak went for it. "NO!" shouted Sonic. It was too late. Sonic weakened it already and all it took was one kick from Streak to access its powers.

Streak glowed with light once he smashed the Smash Ball. "Heh, I look pretty tough right about now." he muttered then he unleashed its power and used his Final Smash. He took out a Chaos Emerald and it started to glow. "CHAOS…ASSAULT!" he disappeared and reappeared right beside Sonic and started letting out a flurry of punches and kicks so fast it made Sonic's head spin. Then he flashed with light and Sonic was thrown off-stage.

Streak's light faded and he walked to center stage and started waving to his fans. Unbeknownst to him, Sonic wasn't done just yet. He charged up a spin ball and launched himself at Streak. Streak, who wasn't expecting this, was thrown off his feet. Sonic grabbed his feet, then promptly threw him off-stage. Winning the fight. Then he shouted off-stage for everyone to hear, "You're too slow!"

* * *

After the fight Sonic walked back to his room (yes, walked). He may have been happy at the comeback, but Streak's Chaos Assault weakened him greatly and was looking forward to a few Chilidogs. "Hey! Hey Sonic!" Sonic turned around, it was Tails. "Nice fight out there, you really got him. I thought for sure he had you beat. Better luck next time for him huh?" said Tails. "Yeah, ha. I'm gunna eat a few Chilidogs and then I'll see ya upstairs okay?" asked Sonic. "Sure!" said Tails, "But I have news you're not going to like. Shadow and Amy are coming here." "Eh, Shadow I'm okay with but Amy!" said Sonic. "Yeah, you better hope she-" "WHERE IS HE!" Sonic winced at the voice then looked at the bruises covering his body. "Tails make something up quick!" He sped off leaving Tails to deal with the angry pink hedgehog.

"So, Streak this is your room, I don't know where your roommate is right now though." said Master Hand. Streak nodded and entered the room. "Hey who's my roommate?" he asked "I don't keep track on who bunks with who. So I do not know." replied Master Hand. Streak shrugged. There was his bed anyway, all made already. He looked around and didn't see any hints to who his roommate is. So he started to unpack. Streak heard a knock and turned to see Fox. "Um, hey I'm Fox McCloud." he said. "Hey do you know who my roommate is?" Streak asked. "Nah, sorry. Don't keep track of any roommate beside mine. That Falco can be a pain sometimes." Fox replied. "Well thanks anyway. See ya later." Streak decided he'd go meet some of the other Brawlers. As he left he didn't notice Sonic walk up the stairs and into his room.

BANG BANG BANG! "Oh no." Sonic groaned. Amy burst into his room with her hammer out. "Where is that green mutt!" "Why hello Sonic nice to see you what have you been up to?" said Shadow with obvious sarcasm. "I'll crush him for hurting you so badly!" "Amy just go get your room from Master Hand." said Sonic. Amy sighed then relaxed a bit. "Fine, but before the week is up, that hedgehog will get it." She walked out of the room and down the stairs to Master Hand's office. "So Shadow, why are you here?" "I actually didn't want to come here. But it was either come here and watch people fight, or help Knuckles guard the Master Emerald. Which I don't know why he'd trust me with that." replied Shadow. Sonic nodded then turned to Tails. "Wanna go get some dinner?" "Sure thing Sonic. Shadow how about you?" asked Tails. "No. I will be in my room." replied Shadow. Sonic and Tails looked at each, then headed downstairs to the dining room.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. All of the seats except three were taken. So Sonic had to sit next to Streak. "So, uh, what's everyone been up to?" asked Link. "Well," started Sonic, "I went for an invigorating run, and had an Arwing race with Fox and Falco. Oh, and by the way Wolf, your Wolfen's pretty slow." he ended with a smirk. If looks could kill, Sonic would've dropped dead right there. Wolf's stare was like hallways of fire. "I'm gonna kill that rat." he muttered.

After dinner, Streak went up to his room and immediately fell asleep. Sonic opened the door and it was really dark. '_Roommate's already asleep, better be quiet_' thought Sonic. He tiptoed in, but hit his leg on the new bed in the room. "OW!" shouted Sonic. Streak got up and turned the lights on and then his eyes went wide. "You!" he said.

* * *

Sorry the first chapter was EXTREMELY short, but I had to make a base for the story.

If you have any suggestions for certain characters to appear in the story, PM me them or leave them in the review. If you feel like making up a character, I might be able to add a few. Next chapter will be longer I assure you.


	2. Problems Old and New

Chapter 2: Problems old and new

"MASTER HAND!"

Master Hand came rushing up to Sonic and Streak's room to see what the problem was. He was about to open the door, but Streak broke down the door by being thrown into it. Sonic came stomping out. "I am not sharing a room with him!" Sonic shouted. "It's not like I picked the room…" muttered Streak. "Now now, Sonic we only have two other available spots. One is the guest room, but we can't use that one, and the other is Samus's room. We can't use that either, because-" "Too bad Master, I want that room. Anything is better than sharing a room with that smart mouth." Master Hand sighed. "Alright, but I warn you, you will probably be begging to bunk with Sonic again."

Master Hand led Streak down the stairs and into the basement. "Roomy." said Streak. "Yeah and for good reason. Well, good luck. You'll need it." Master Hand left Streak alone to re-unpack. He looked up at the clock. "Hmm, he won't be here for awhile considering it's only eight." said Streak (he thinks Samus is a guy). So he decided to turn on the T.V and watch a little. After a little bit, he looked to the clock again. "Sheesh, already 10?" Streak turned the T.V off and turned to go to bed, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Then, he passed out.

When he came to, he noticed he was tied to the bed. "Mmph!" Streak tried to say something, but he was gagged. "What are you doing here!" hissed a voice. Streak then noticed a women with long blond hair walk into view. She then proceeded to un-gag him. "Who are you?" asked Streak. "Samus, but the better question is who are you?" asked Samus. Her voice was oddly calm, but her eyes burned with fury. "Well, I'm your new roommate, Streak the Hedgehog. Now can ya untie me so I can sleep? I gotta match tomorrow!" said Streak. He noticed that she looked confused. He wondered at it, but then he let it go. "Fine then, I sleep like this then g'night." Streak fell asleep right as he finished his statement.

Samus looked at Streak, confused. '_He's a guy, but he didn't hit on me. Most guys do, is he dating someone or does he not find me attractive?' _thought Samus. She thought some more, then decided it must be the first one. She decided to try out her theory tomorrow, so she went to sleep.

* * *

Streak woke up still tied to his bed. He sighed that Samus didn't untie him. "Good morning." said Samus. Streak blinked, confused at the sudden change in her demeanor. "I have a question for you. Do you have a girlfriend." asked Samus. "Uh, no why?" replied Streak confused. "No reason. Now let me untie you." Samus walked over to his bed and started to undo the knots. It didn't take very long and soon, Streak was sitting up, rubbing his wrists. Right after Streak felt his wrists started to feel normal he sped out the door. Samus frowned at his sudden departure. '_I guess I didn't exactly make the best first impression'_ thought Samus. "Hey ya comin?" asked Streak who came back to the door. Samus smiled, "Yeah I while."

Streak got to the breakfast table first and what he saw looked great. Pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, French toast, hash browns, omelets, eggs in every form (scrambled, sunny side up, etc.), and a multitude of exotic food to. He got one of everything and wolfed it down as fast as he could since it was eight and his match was at eight forty. When he finished, it was eight ten so he decided to squeeze in some training.

Streak sped down to the training room and saw a lot of people there fighting robotic Brawlers. Each part of the room was divided into slots where Brawlers fought the Alloys. He went over to an empty slot and pressed the button to release the Alloys. It took him 2 minutes to defeat the wave of Alloys. "Come on! I thought I'd have a challenge! Uh oh, eight thirty! Better head to the Green Team wait room!" Streak sped off to the wait room. Anticipating his first Brawl win.

Sonic went up to the stand with Tails, Shadow, and Amy to watch the next match. "So Tails, ready to see a Pokemon Battle?" asked Sonic. "Yeah! I've always wanted to see how the trainer commands his team!"

Streak entered the Green Room and saw the Pokemon, Mewtwo. _'What are you doing here? I am about to compete against the Pokemon Trainer, Red, and Pikachu!'_ said Mewtwo. "Ow, I always hate telepathy, and I'm competing. Thought it'd be fun to be the only non-Pokemon fighting in this match." replied Streak.

"On the Red Team, Red the Pokemon Trainer fighting with Charizard and Pikachu! On the Green Team, Mewtwo and Streak!" announced Master Hand.

"WHAT!" shouted Sonic.

"Go Charizard! Go Pikachu!" shouted Red. He threw the Pokeballs containing the Pokemon.

"Ready for Green Lightning!" shouted Streak.

'_Behold my powers! I am the most powerful Pokemon in the world!'_ said Mewtwo.

* * *

Mewtwo started the attack by unleashing a Shadow Ball attack on Pikachu. "Piikachuuuu!" Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack exploding the Shadow Ball into a cloud of smoke. Streak then spin dashed through the smoke and connected with Pikachu making him fly off the stage. Then Charizard came in and unleashed a Flamethrower attack which caused Streak to catch on fire. He ran around quickly putting out the flames. _'You are mine.'_ Charizard turned around and Mewtwo let out an Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball from both his hands, but before they hit Charizard, Pikachu jumped in the way taking all of the damage from both attacks. "PIIIKAAAA!" Pikachu fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Mewtwo seemed stunned at the Pikachu's bravery taking two of his most powerful attacks. Red seized the opportunity by having Charizard unleash Blast Burn. Mewtwo was thrown back considerably while Streak's quills started on fire again. "I just put these out!" groaned Streak. Mewtwo got up from the ground, surprised at the power of the attack. "Charizard! Dragon Claw then follow up with Hyper Beam!" Charizard flew to Mewtwo quickly and struck Mewtwo across the face with Dragon Claw. _'Streak I grow weary. I need assistance._' said Mewtwo. Streak ran over to Mewtwo to help him up, but inadvertently took the blast of Charizard's Hyper Beam. "NOOOOO!" shouted Streak as he fell off the stage. _'Streak!' _said Mewtwo. He couldn't believe it. Someone sacrificed himself for him. That got him mad. He looked at Charizard and unleashed two moves. Hyper Beam from one hand, and Dragon Rage from another. Charizard roared as he fell to the ground.

"And the winner is GREEN TEAM!" announced Master Hand. "Sonic are you upset that Streak won?" asked Amy. "Nah, he didn't win. He barely helped. It was Mewtwo that won." replied Sonic.

* * *

"Sonic!" hissed Tails. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Trouble, Eggman got the Master Emerald!"

"So? We can get It back no prob."

Tails found it hard to argue with that. "Sonic, you can stay here, Amy, and Knuckles will handle it. I'll speed ahead to tell Knuckles." said Shadow. Sonic gave Shadow a curious look. Shadow sighed, then said, "I'm not going to steal it. I just don't want any problems right now. Master Hand is considering letting me join the Brawl." After that Shadow sped off with Amy.

Streak walked out with Mewtwo, surprised that he even wanted to walk with him. Usually he was solitary. "Look Mewtwo, what's up? You're the lonely type, but now you're following me?" _'I thought we could train together. You have the capabilities to use psychokinetic power. Or PK powers as Ness and Lucas call them. I can sense it.' _answered Mewtwo. "Really? Awesome! Okay Mewtwo, if you're really gonna train me how to use these powers, then I'll meet ya tomorrow. I have no matches." replied Streak. Mewtwo nodded then glided off. "Hey newbie!" Streak turned around and saw Fox from the other day. "Hey, uh Fox right!" said Streak. "Yeah nice match." said Fox. "Whadaya mean? I fell before it finished." Streak said meekly. "Nah, you took that Hyper Beam for Mewtwo right? If that hit him, he would've been done for and Charizard would've finished you easily as well." Streak listened to Fox's explanation and felt better. "Heh, thanks Fox. Have you had a match yet? I mean it's only…4 in the afternoon!" shouted Streak. "Ha! Yeah, your match was by far the best of the day. My match, I lost, but my partner fell in the beginning so it really was 2 on 1."

"Talk about bad luck."

"Yeah. Hey I got a question, why is Samus friendly to you? She's hostile to every guy here. Except me."

"Yeah, I don't know. She was at first, but she got real nice all of a sudden. Better than Sonic as a roommate though."

Fox said goodbye then walked off. Streak decided to go to his room and finish unpacking. When he got there though, Sonic and Tails were there. Streak just glared at Sonic and pushed his way past him. "Streak, you gotta listen to me!" said Sonic urgently. Streak just shook his head and continued unpacking. "Streak just listen!" said Tails with the same sense of urgency. "No." Streak simply sad as he ran out the door. _'Why do they wanna talk to me? Better question is why they would want to talk to me?_' thought Streak.

Streak ran to the training room where he knocked Lucas over. "Ah!" shouted Lucas as he fell down. Streak looked down on the PSI powered youth on the ground. "Don't hurt me!" shrieked Lucas. Streak responded by holding out a hand for Lucas. He was hesitant at first, but then accepted it and got up. "Name's Streak. Sorry for knockin ya over." Lucas didn't respond, still wary about this new person. "Look, I'm not gunna hurtcha. Okay?" said Streak. "O-okay. My name's Lucas." said Lucas. "And why are you here? Are you unusually strong or-" "I have PSI powers." interrupted Lucas.

"PSI? Sweet! Me too! Well, at least Mewtwo thinks so."

"Well, if Mewtwo thinks so, then maybe Ness and I can help. But Mewtwo kinda scares me."

"No prob, I'll convince him."

Streak trained for a bit with Lucas, then decided it was time for bed. He did after all have another early match tomorrow. "Why did I sign up for all of the early ones?" he groaned. He warily entered his room this time, prepared for an ambush by Sonic and Tails, but only saw Samus in her sleep clothes. "G'night Samus." said Streak. "Night Streak." replied Samus. Streak couldn't sleep though, he was too excited to unlock his Psychic powers. Eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

Sonic woke up the next morning, ready for his one-on-one match with Streak. Hopefully, he could try and explain the situation to him during the match.

Streak woke up, ready to pummel Sonic. "Time to learn at least one power before the match." he said. He quickly ran out the door and into the training room to find Ness and Lucas locked in Psychic combat with Mewtwo. "Whoa! What's going on!" shouted Streak. _'They claim that they are to teach you!' _said Mewtwo. "They are. That way I'll learn more moves." said Streak. Mewtwo reluctantly agreed turning to Streak, ready to give someone knowledge that no one else knows.

'_Now, to learn Psychic abilities, you must look deep within yourself. You must know what you are looking for before you can find it. Now most find this easy, but for most, it causes great pain.' _said Mewtwo. Streak did as he said; he started looking at his memories.

* * *

(Streak's Memories. 1st Person view, 11 years old) _The city lay burning before my eyes. I could still make out their screams. Hers among them. I loved her. But he took it all away from him in an instant. That black hedgehog. "Shadow." I spat out his name. I hate him, and any who associate with him. He does not deserve to live. "I will find you. Don't worry Ceil. You will be avenged. CHAOS CONTROL!" I teleported away from my home. _

_1 year later-I arrived in front of a city, hearing of something called the X-Grand Prix. Then I saw a list of former racers. He was there. Shadow. I decided to enter, maybe I could gain some insight to his whereabouts._

_2 years later-I got a letter in the mail. Apparently, it was something called the "Smash Tournament" where heroes and villains from other universes fight in a friendly brawl. Apparently, there was a prize at the end. Streak looked at a list of combatant, surprised there were already so many. "Huh, so I guess I impressed someone." He filled out the entry form, then saw certain people that could assist in a brawl. He stopped cold. Shadow. "I'm going to kill you."_

* * *

(Present day. 3rd person view) "He doesn't look so good."

"Keep the IV in his arm. His pulse is weak to. That doesn't look good."

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know. He's in bad shape. I don't know what could've caused this."

'_Streak, can you hear me?' asked Mewtwo_

'_Yeah, but I can't move!'_

'_That's normal, your body is in shock by the sudden flow of energy.'_

'_Does that mean I have Psychic powers?'_

'_Yes, know I will try and wake you, but it will cause a lot of pain.'_

Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to awaken Streak, which did cause a lot of pain.

"AAARRRGGH!" shouted Streak. His pulse skyrocketed, and because of the pain, he psychiced everyone into the medical bay walls.

"Streak are you alright?" Streak looked up to see Sonic looking over him and next to him was Shadow. "YOU! YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU AND BURN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING CORPSE!" Streak tried to get up and tackle Shadow, but he was pinned down by Mewtwo. "LEMME FUCKING KILL HIM! DAMN YOU MEWTWO!" Streak was hysterical. But then, he surprised everyone in the room. He used his new powers to dissipate Mewtwo's powers and put him unconscious. "Now for you!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Shadow.

"Trying to kill you!"

"Wha! Why?"

"You burned my city and killed everyone there and I have proof."

"Let me see this proof."

Streak immediately stood up, yanked the IVs out of his him, causing blood to trickle down his arm and walked out of the room. "Sir, you can't leave!" said the nurse. Streak ignored him and dragged Shadow to his room. Streak slammed the door open, causing Samus to jump out of bed. "Streak you're-""Not now Samus." growled Streak. Samus was surprised at his sudden ferocity. He yanked open his duffel bag and pulled out something Shadow instantly recognized. "A badge…" Shadow quietly said. "Yes your badge that you dropped when you burned my city!" shouted Streak. "No, that belonged to one of the Shadow clones Dr. Eggman made, I thought they were all gone." Shadow said with disbelief. "So, now are you ready to listen to me?" asked Sonic who just entered the room. Streak sighed, "Yes."

* * *

Like I said, it's longer than the first one. Reviews welcome of any kind (constructive criticism, not flaming), and like the first chapter, I'd like to see some reviews describing a custom character. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
